El Diario del Arquero
by Chelonia
Summary: Volver a vivir no representa una muy buena oportunidad para todos. De los caballeros dorados, a Aioros es a quien más le cuesta adaptarse a la vida, a su entorno, a sus compañeros, a sí mismo. NO YAOI. (AiorosXJuneXSeikaXShinaXquie n se deje)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. He vuelto. Las personas que leyeron "La canción favorita de los Caballeros del Zodiaco", "Los Caballeros de la Vida Galante", "Kings and Vagabonds" y demás sarta de malditas sandeces lisiadas que escribí se habrán dado cuenta de que lo borré todo. Esto sucedió en un ataque de histeria tipo Saga. Lo siento, estas cosas pasan. Pero ya me volvió la fiebre, junto con un ligero trauma con cierto caballero de la novena casa que gusta de usar arco y flechas y desaparecer a cada rato._

_Este fic NO contiene YAOI. Lo que sí, cierta cantidad de lemon, y una que otra palabrita altisonante, es todo. Sean felices. _

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation.**

**Abril, 2**

Fue bastante difícil asumir que aquellos que recién despertaban, igual que yo, eran los niños soldados que yo había visto por última vez entre conflictos hacía trece años. No me costó para nada reconocer a Mu, a Aldebarán, a Shaka, a Afrodita, que tenían casi la misma cara. Un escalofrío indecible me recorrió el espinazo cuando caí en la cuenta de que entre ellos estaba mi hermano. Sentí pavor, pavor horrible de encararlo de nuevo, de los sentimientos que me embargarían si me enfrentara sólo para reclamármelo todo, para escupirme en la cara. Cuando vi a un muchacho alto y castaño, después de haber "reconocido" a los demás, me regresó a las entrañas el dolor de las heridas que me llevaron al inframundo años atrás; no, era más agudo, como un frío que me carcomía los huesos.

Él me vio, y noté que cuando me escudriñó la cara con sus ojos, se le inundaron de lágrimas. A mi también me dio por llorar. Antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos, Saga abarcó todo mi campo visual. Se veía triste e infinitamente arrepentido. Con la voz temblorosa, me tomó las manos y me imploró perdón, desplomándose ante mis pies.

-No necesitas hacer esto…- le murmuré algo avergonzado.- Levántate, no hay nada que perdonar.

-Perdóname, perdóname, estaba loco, no era yo, no sabía-

-Tranquilo, todo pasó. Olvídalo, levántate ya.

Reviví mi fuerza antigua y lo hice ponerse de pie jalándolo de los brazos. Lo único que conseguí fue más lágrimas de él y auto-reproches que a esas alturas ya sobraban. Lo mejor que supe hacer fue abrazarlo y decirle una y otra vez que todo estaba en el olvido, hasta que se tranquilizó y se fue a saludar a otra persona.

Algo parecido sucedió con Shura. La diferencia, es que él sí me conmovió. Me hizo llorar, el hombre fue mi único amigo de la infancia en ese Santuario infernal donde sobrevivimos al dolor y los maltratos. La imagen de él llorándome perdón como si yo fuese un santo logró que me temblaran los labios y me arrodillara yo también para abrazarlo.

-Yo te debía la vida a ti, y te la quité, te hice morir como un perro, me hice el sordo ante tus verdaderas razones, soy un perro, un vil perro.

Todos esos insultos a sí mismo, lo único que me provocaron era estallar en llanto igual que él, pues sólo me hacían recordar la tragedia de mi último día de vida. Al haberle dejado en claro que yo no guardaba rencores a nadie, y que lo seguía queriendo como mi amigo, como siempre había sido, lo hice levantar conmigo. Otros me saludaron y reconocieron. Todos tenían lágrimas de arrepentimiento en sus caras, y todos me eran un obstáculo, pues yo ansiaba más que nada hablarle a mi hermano menor.

Ya casi todos se habían alejado cuando él y yo logramos estar solos. Imaginé que iba a ser muy incómodo, que sólo nos quedaríamos mirando uno al otro sin cruzar más que dos palabras; pero tan sólo le toqué el brazo, no soportó las lágrimas y estalló. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se abalanzó a abrazarme. Escondió su cara en mi pecho, como lo hacía cuando era niño y algo lo compungía. Ese recuerdo me trajo un llanto, pero no era de arrepentimiento ni tristeza: era un llanto sereno, porque me sentía de nuevo en esos tiempos en el que yo lo cuidaba como un padre, y todo lo que teníamos en el mundo era yo a él y él a mí. Ese llanto que agitaba su cuerpo y no lo dejaba hablar, me hizo verlo de nuevo como aquel niño de siete años que yo abandoné a su suerte por jugar al héroe.

-Hermano, mi hermano, te extrañé… siempre me hiciste falta. Siempre te amé, hermano.- esas fueron las únicas palabras que le entendí mientras yo trataba de calmarlo con mi abrazo y le besaba los rizos rebeldes, esos que yo recordaba muy bien.

Es un poco difícil poder plasmar todo lo que pasó ese día de confusión en estas simples hojas de papel. Es más difícil aún imaginar cómo voy a desplegar sentimientos tan violentos, cómo voy a confiar al papel los pensamientos tan íntimos que he tenido al encontrarme de nuevo con todos. Nos volvimos a reunir en la noche; salimos al pueblo Rodorio a tomar por los pocos tiempos buenos que tuvimos. Casi secretamente, creo, y sin mencionar ni una palabra de reproche unos contra otros, acordamos en no volver a hablar de nuestras ofensas del pasado, ni tenernos rencor.

La parte más difícil para mí, hasta ahora, ha sido asimilar que Aioria ya no es el pequeñajo que dejé casi indefenso. Es ya un hombrecito inteligente, hábil, competente y yo ya no lo podría dormir ni divertir con cuentos y mentiritas como lo hacía antes. Todo esto de la madurez de Aioria me pegó de repente al verlo a lo lejos, corriendo hacia los brazos de una amazona pelirroja. Yo no la conocía. Pero logré desde mi distancia ver la manera violenta en que se abrazaban, cómo rodaban en el pasto, extasiados como animalitos salvajes. Sonreí, pero me di cuenta de que se me escapó una lágrima. Me perdí no sólo de mis mejores años, sino de los años más difíciles de mi hermano. Ahora yo me enfrentaba con un hombre que, tarde o temprano, me confiaría sus miedos, sus frustraciones, sueños… y, tal vez, sus necesidades y hasta intimidades.

**Abril, 4**

La tarde de ayer, Aioria y yo hicimos un intento casi ridículo de entablar una plática común y corriente, precisamente porque nosotros no hemos tenido vidas comunes y corrientes. Noté que aún le cuesta confiar, todavía no asume que yo estoy con él de nuevo, porque estuvo ruborizado todo el tiempo que me estuvo platicando de esa muchacha a la que vi abrazar el día que volvimos al mundo. En voz muy bajita, como con miedo de que lo escucharan, me platicó su nombre –Marin de Águila-, su manera de ser, su breve historia juntos, y todas las cosas que él no le decía a ella.

-¿Es inteligente? ¿Es tierna? – ese tipo de tonterías era lo único que supe preguntarle para instigarlo a decirme más. Era algo bizarro, tanto él como yo estábamos ruborizados y riéndonos como idiotas por niñerías románticas y unas cuantas aventurillas de cama que me contaba.

Toda la noche estuvo en mi cama hablándome de las cosas que pasó luego de que me fui. Descubrí que aún conserva muchas de sus manías e inseguridades infantiles, lo cual me reconfortó en cierta manera. Él estuvo hablándome de trece años de su vida, y yo escuchándolo, hasta que me preguntó que si yo recordaba algo de la muerte.

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo, pero todo lo que recuerdo es una nubosidad oscura, todo es difuso, hasta los momentos en que traté de ayudarte con el cosmo. Siento como si antier hubiera muerto, y justo hoy regresé luego de un coma.

Se durmió en mi cama; yo acostado en una orilla, y él en la opuesta, acaparando toda la sábana, como siempre. Me invadió el recuerdo feliz, de nuevo, de cómo yo lo hacía dormir.

En la mañana, cuando se fue, me metí al baño, y recordé de las cosas más personales que mi hermano me había contado. Frente al espejo me quité la ropa para bañarme, y recordé algo que a pesar de ser tan obvio, no me había detenido un minuto a considerar. Tengo mi cuerpo de vuelta. En esos breves días recordé como con un pinchazo lo que es el hambre, la sed, el sueño, la necesidad de evacuar (¡molestas, por cierto!). Pero no me había detenido a pensar en otras cosas que el cuerpo requería. En el espejo me miré la cara y el torso; no me veo como cuando morí a los catorce años, sino ya mayor, con la edad que me corresponde por el año en que nací. Miré también mi órgano masculino: es bastante más grande de lo que yo recordaba, definitivamente, y algo más poblado. "Tanto tiempo sin vernos" pensé algo burlón. Con algo de pena me acordé de mis primeros experimentos con él, cuando tenía once o doce años, y de la aventurita que tuve con una aprendiza de amazona, apenas mayor que yo, con quien "lo estrené". Me dio una risa súbita de acordarme de ese momento desastroso en el que ni ella ni yo sabíamos qué hacer ni cómo.

Me metí a la regadera y abrí la llave. Sentir el agua tibia hizo que se me quitara toda la tensión que tenía en los músculos de la espalda. Es asqueroso, pero aún no me había bañado desde que regresé al mundo. Casi chillo de felicidad al sentir mi cabello mojado otra vez y el jabón resbalando en la piel. Me lavé el pelo, la cara, las axilas, el torso, y cuando llegué de nuevo a las partes privadas, lo encontré ligeramente levantado. Yo ya no recordaba lo que eso se sentía. Con el pretexto de lavarlo, acaricié el escroto y para descubrir la cabeza quité la pielecilla. Ya recordaba el por qué de esa ansiedad que me traía ese órgano cuando yo era un chico. Me da hasta vergüenza admitir que me lamí el labio por tocar la sensibilidad de mi punta, y recorrer la superficie venosa del tronco, hasta la base. Luego el chorro de agua se desestabilizó y comenzó a salir demasiado caliente. Moví las llaves para que sólo saliese agua fría y olvidarme de aquello por ahora, tenía prisa por volver a ver la luz de sol y la compañía de Aioria, de Shura, de la vida que me rodeaba de nuevo.

**Abril, 12**

El otro día, en los pastos alejados de las doce casas, Aioria me presentó a la pelirroja que me había platicado. Yo me puse bastante contento de conocer a la persona que hacía feliz a mi hermano, pero ella se mostró algo fría conmigo. Horas después, Aioria me dijo que ella era así con la gente normalmente, que no lo tomara a mal.

-¿No le caí mal?- le pregunté.

-No creo.

-¿Cómo que "no crees"?

-Pues no me dijo nada de ti.

-¿Nada?

-No. Creo que le diste igual.- y siguió una risita. – Así es ella, no es muy sociable.

Es un poco tonto, pero me dio por imaginar un futuro, en el que Aioria y Marin estuvieran juntos, yo sería tío de ¿uno? ¿dos niños o niñas?. Más que tonto, atrevido imaginar formar una familia en este lugar tan lleno de restricciones para ello. Aunque, con tal de que Aioria sea feliz, yo lo convencería de que no escuchara las malas lenguas.

**Abril, 16**

Como todos hemos pasado estos días haciendo limpieza a fondo de los templos, no hay nadie que no haya encontrado artefactos de uso desconocido y completamente innecesarios. Entre ellos, yo encontré este cuaderno que aunque viejo, está en buen estado, y muchas otras hojas de varios grosores. ¿Quién pudo traerlas? Lo ignoro. Afrodita, muy creativo, armó algunas esculturas extrañas con la basura metálica que se encontró. Camus, como tiene poco espacio en su casita, prefirió tirar a la basura todo lo que no le sirviera, aunque estuviera bueno.

Ahora que ya terminó la depuración, casi todos salen por las noches al pueblo, a la ciudad, o reuniones que se improvisan en las cabañas de caballeros de menor rango. La otra noche, Txura me llevó a una a la que llegaron la mayoría de mis compañeros a tomar cerveza en jarras, jugar cartas, a fumar, y verse con alguna muchacha. Esto fue en la casa de una tal Shina, que (odio decir esto, me molesta que hablen así de una mujer) a decir verdad es la mujer más puta que he conocido hasta ahora. Durante todo el tiempo en que Afrodita, Saga, Aldebarán, y demás, se reían de mí por las caras que hacía al tomar la cerveza amarga, ella ya había pasado por su cama a Milo, a Kanon, a Máscara Mortal, a Camus, ¡al maestro Dohko!, y a Shura, a quien yo buscaba con desesperación para sostenerme porque la cabeza me daba vueltas (yo nunca en mi vida había tomado ni una gota de alcohol).

-Pareces chiquillo.- me dijo Máscara luego de salir de la cama de Shina, riéndose de lo mareado que estaba yo con tan relativamente poco alcohol.

-Ya no quiero.- les dije casi en un berrinche.

-Anda, tómate otra.- me dijo Camus, que en el fondo también le hacía gracia mi ridiculez.- Todos te estamos cuidando.

Me hicieron sentar para tranquilizarme, y yo seguía llevándome a la boca sorbo tras sorbo de cerveza, pues ya no me parecía tan asquerosa. Después me sentí objeto de las risas de todos nuevamente: las manos de una mujer me acariciaban la nuca, el pecho, los hombros, el cabello, y de mi vientre querían bajar a mi órgano. Cuando lo tocó, me invadió un cosquilleo violento que hizo que me sacudiera. Obvio, todos se carcajearon. Volteé, y vi que era la misma amazona con la que todos habían estado esa noche.

-Ella te va a cuidar, no le tengas miedo.- rió Milo.- No te va a comer… bueno, sí.

Shina me levantó de donde yo estaba sentado, y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a donde ella quería, pero se la solté: no estaba tan idiota, no me gustaba la idea de que quisiera pasarme por su cama como si fuera un producto, como hizo con los demás; yo no me dejaría utilizar, ni utilizaría a nadie.

-Dile, Shura, que no se ponga así…

-No, déjalo… no es virgen, en serio. Bueno, no murió virgen.

-Seguramente fue sólo una vez.- escuché que murmuraba mi amigo con Kanon.

"¡Y yo que le pedí que no le dijera a nadie!" fue lo que pensé, y cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba dentro de un cuarto a media luz y maloliente, y la mujer ya me estaba tocando y quitando la ropa más rápido de lo que yo atontado podía detenerla.

-No, espera, no…- no me dejó ni hablar cuando se levantó un poco la máscara y empezó a lamer mi sexo.

Yo –idiota- dejé soltar un gemido bien fuerte, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir algo así. Peor fue cuando se lo metió en la boca. No pude dejar de jadear, lo lamento, me gustaba demasiado, era demasiado placentero.

-¿Ves?- me dijo – Para qué te haces el difícil, bien que te gusta.

Como mis manos estaban sujetas a la pared, buscando soporte, por accidente prendí otra luz, y la vi mejor. Me hizo sentar en la cama y se puso de pie ante mí; ya estaba desnuda, y yo no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo blanco casi como nieve. No niego que todo en ella era hermoso: sus senos redondeados, su cintura, los labios pequeños de su sexo. Pero al vérselo, me vino el recuerdo de haberla escuchado gemir cuando estuvo con Milo, y con los demás. Esto me inspiró repulsión, y se me bajó un poco la erección. Noté que eso la extrañó un poco, y para levantármela, me comenzó a masturbar y a lamerme de nuevo, pero yo ya no respondía igual.

Me empujó un poco para que yo me fuera metiendo en la cama, pero tentando las sábanas, la palma de mi mano se embarró con algo pegajoso y me sobresalté; al ver lo que yo había tocado, vi que era semen. ¿De quién?, lo ignoro, pero definitivamente no era mío. Esto pudo conmigo, y me vino en seguida una arcada que casi me hace vomitar. Me limpié frenético la mano en una almohada, empujé a Shina lejos de mí, y me empecé a poner mi ropa tan rápido como pude para salir todo azuzado y confundido de ese cuarto inmundo.

Todos me siguieron con la mirada, algunos extrañados, otros burlones, y cuando salí de la casa y otra arcada me amenazaba con descargar el estómago, Shura se acercó a mí y algo preocupado me habló:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te vas?

-Nada…- vomité.

-¿No pudiste?- esto me lo dijo con auténtica preocupación; lo sé porque lo conozco bien.

-No es eso. Déjame.

Quiso sostenerme para que yo siguiera devolviendo todo, pero no se lo permití, le grité que se fuera. Me sentía molesto, enfermo, usado, pero sobre todo, borracho. Adentro, en esa casita pestilente, se escuchaban risas que supuse eran por mi escenita, y no callaron hasta que Shura se metió de nuevo. Tambaleándome regresé a mi casa, y me metí a la ducha para echarme litros de jabón y lavarme tan fuerte como pude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (: pido una disculpa a las pocas pero valiosísimas personas que me leen, por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar. No quiero ponerles pretextos que si el trabajo, que si la tesis, mejor voy a lo que vamos.  
No soy una persona muy navideña, pero espero que se la pasen muy lindo en estas fiestas (: ahí les va este regalito de Navidad (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Toei animation, etc. Yo sólo los uso con fines experimentales y sin fines de lucro.**

**P.D. Espero que no les caiga mal June!**

**Abril, 21**

Estoy seguro de que la burla por mi escenita en la casa de Shina no se acabó esa noche. Cuando amaneció pensé que todo se había olvidado ya, pero desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sudando a litros; al salir al pasillo de mi templo para ir al baño, iban pasando Camus y Milo. Cuando me vieron todo hecho piltrafa, intercambiaron miradas e intentaron disimular la risa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Milo con sorna.

No le respondí. Me dieron ganas de vomitar y seguí caminando.

-No te deprimas.- continuó. – Hay muchos remedios para tu problema.

Esta vez sí me molesté y les lancé una mirada algo amenazante. Se fueron con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Cuando me bañé, mi cabeza era un remolino de todas las cosas que me habían pasado la noche anterior; me imaginé la manera en que todos se reían por creer erróneamente que yo era impotente o precoz. Les hubiese dicho la verdad. Les hubiese dicho que me causaba repulsión acostarme con una mujer cuyo cuerpo todos acababan de usar, y que todos la habían dejado empapada de sus secreciones. Cuando me tocaba, no me parecían las caricias de una mujer, sino de una víbora: una lengua bífida dentro de una boca venenosa, que con sus escamas intentaba atraerme a su nido para estrangularme. Si hubiesen sabido el asco que tuve de ellos en ese momento, de toda la inmundicia que se contagian, de la manera en que contaminan sus propios cuerpos.

Cuando ya estuve limpio fui a la cocina a ver si alguna comida me apetecía, pero la verdad es que tenía revuelto el estómago. Me senté a la mesa para ponerme hielos en la cabeza, y con el rabillo del ojo vi que Shura estaba ahí, parado en la puerta. Me veía con semblante preocupado.

-…Eh… ¿estás… teniendo problemas?- me dijo con voz titubeante.

-Sí… me siento terrible.

-No, no me refiero a eso, ya me di cuenta de que estás crudo. Yo decía… anoche, me parece que no te fue posible…

-No me hables de eso por favor.

Se acercó y se sentó conmigo en la mesa.

-Oye, no necesitas ponerte así. Yo sé que te molestó la actitud de los demás, pero esto es algo serio, me lo puedes decir a mí.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de lo bien que guardas secretos. Mira, créeme, no es nada de lo que todos están pensando.

-¡Ah, por los dioses! Perdón… ni siquiera dije gran cosa. Si te llevamos con ella fue para que… bueno, para que te entretuvieras un rato, es todo.

Me quité los hielos de encima.

-¿Entretenerme? ¿Con qué? ¿Con ella? Estás refiriéndote a ella como si fuese una cosa o animal. Es una persona, y al parecer no se quiere a sí misma ni un poquito, ni ustedes tampoco.

-No le hacemos nada que ella no quiera, créeme.- me dijo luego de hacer un gesto de molestia. – Además, ¿quién no necesita sexo de vez en cuando? – se me quedó viendo en una pausa.- ¿O me vas a decir que eres célibe o algo así?

-Mira, haz el favor de irte a tu casa, me siento muy mal. No quiero ni ver a los demás.

-Ay, hombre, es que tú también te comportas como un chiquillo… mira que nadie se le niega a un par de piernas abiertas.

Hice que la bolsa de hielos chocara estrepitosamente contra la mesa.

-¿Nadie?

Mi amigo el español dudó unos segundos.

-No… nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Shura? ¿Acaso tú en todo momento tienes una erección y estás condiciones físicas de mantener relaciones TODO el tiempo?

-Bueno, no…

-¿Estás dispuesto a acostarte con todas, TODAS las personas que se te crucen enfrente? Sean hombres o mujeres, feos o guapos-

-¡No, por todos los cielos!- me interrumpió asqueado.

-¿Entonces por qué me dices "nunca negarse a un par de piernas abiertas"?

Se quedó callado un momento con los ojos buscando respuestas en la nada. Yo seguí cuestionándolo:

-¿Lo que tú me quieres decir es que los hombres tenemos la obligación de tener tanto sexo con cuantas mujeres sea posible? ¿Sin importar si no conoces su nombre ni ella el tuyo? ¿Se trata de una cacería de todas las que llenan los estándares de belleza, como para hacer una lista y sentirte muy macho?

Desvió la mirada y suspiró algo cansado. Asintió muy levemente.

-Sí, es así, se supone que así nos comportamos. Se trata de no desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, porque si otro hombre nos ve diciéndole no a una, es como perder masculinidad.

-Tú nunca has tenido un vínculo emocional, aunque sea mínimo, con las mujeres con las que te has acostado, ¿verdad?

Bufó casi riéndose.

-Qué flojera me das, en serio.- se puso de pie, como dando a entender que ya había tenido suficiente. –En buen plan, Aioros: necesitas tirarte a alguien. Con urgencia. Mírate. Hablas como un…- se quedó suspenso un segundo - ¡¿Eres gay?!

Me rasqué la cabeza por la desesperación.

-No, Shura. No soy gay.

-Te digo que no tengas miedo, no tiene nada de malo, aquí nadie se va a burlar de que te gusten-

-Que no soy gay. No necesito tener a miles de mujeres en mi cama y tratarlas como objetos para estar seguro de que me gustan las mujeres.

Con las manos me hizo señas de que ya estaba cansado, y se fue hacia la salida que da a Escorpión.

Me fui a dormir. Pero en poco rato me despertaron algunos movimientos y pasos cerca de mi cuarto. Me desperecé para salir y ver de qué se trataba. Era Aioria, y se veía algo preocupado también.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunté.

-Perdón, ¿te desperté? Sólo te iba a preguntar si… te sientes bien.

Giré los ojos hacia arriba, ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-Tengo resaca, Aioria, ¿te parece poco?

-No, es que…- lo vi como incómodo.

Lo hice pasar a mi cuarto y que se sentara cerca de mi cama.

-Creo que anoche debí ir contigo, nunca habías tomado cerveza ni nada, parece que te hizo muy mal…- empezó.

-Por favor, dime ya lo que te dijeron, y quién te lo dijo.

-No te molestes… me lo dijo Aldebarán… pero no te enojes con él, sólo me platicó que te vio muy alterado. Mira, me estoy preocupando... somos hermanos, yo he tenido confianza en ti como para contarte todas mis cosas, aunque eso no te obliga a decirme tú tus cosas personales, pero sabes que yo intentaré ayudarte… ¿tienes problemas para mantener-

-No.- lo corté. – Ni tampoco me vine "antes de tiempo". ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó? El cuarto donde me metieron hedía a sudor, a trasero, a pies, a sexo, me embarré la mano con semen de ve tú a saber quién. No sé tú, pero eso a mí no me parece ni sexy ni alentador.

Mi hermano hizo un gesto de asco para aprobar lo que dije. Seguí:

-Tampoco es que me haya gustado mucho esa tal Shina. Ni tampoco iba a dejar que todos me escucharan o vieran tener relaciones con alguien y que hablen acerca de eso a los cuatro vientos.

-Sí, ya te comprendo.

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos, mientras yo recostado de lado comenzaba a dormitarme de nuevo, hasta que volvió a hablar:

-Aioros, eres mi hermano. Sabes que te quiero, no importa lo que hagas y lo que te guste, porque no te voy a juzgar.- Vaciló un momento.- ¿Eres…?

Le tuve que responder lo mismo que le dije a Shura. Pero con mi hermano fui más paciente y hasta tierno.

**Abril, 25**

Ayer tuve un mal día con mis compañeros, y para bajarme el coraje, salí a los campos de entrenamiento a ver en qué perdía el tiempo. Me llevé un arco y flechas de práctica, y me puse a tirarle a un árbol viejo y seco. A los diez minutos me llegó a los oídos un griterío de chiquillos, a no muchos metros de donde yo estaba. No le puse atención, hasta que entre ese barullo distinguí el quejido lastimero de un animal. "Lo estarán lastimando", supuse, y me guardé las flechas en el carcaj para buscar el escándalo. Detrás de una colina, vi a unos ocho o diez chicos como de doce años, aprendices todos, apedreando y golpeando a lo que parecía un perro de talla mediana. Me acerqué caminando para que no notaran mi presencia, y de la nada y a la velocidad del sonido les llegó al encuentro una amazona rubia que con un látigo muy largo los golpeó a todos y les gritó:

-¿Les gustaría que los trataran así, idiotas?

Los niños se alejaron corriendo despavoridos y la rubia se agachó para mirar al perro. Me acerqué yo también para examinarlo, pero sentí que ella, debajo de la máscara, me lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza.

-Nadie les enseña ni un poco de consideración.- murmuré mientras acariciaba al animal – Luego nos preguntamos por qué este santuario cría monstruos y no Caballeros.

Ella no me respondió. De hecho, hizo como si no me hubiese escuchado, y volteó un poco la cabeza del perro para constatar que le habían reventado un ojo. Intentó cargarlo, pero le costaba levantarlo por la delicadeza con la que intentaba tratar al animal.

-Déjame ayudarte.- le dije intentando cargar yo al perro, pero ella me lanzó un cosmo algo punzante.

-Yo puedo sola. Déjame.

-No te ofendas. Déjame cargarlo, sé cómo curarlo.

-No te sientas el héroe sólo por ser de la orden dorada. No todos queremos que te metas en nuestros asuntos.

Cuando logró levantarlo, el perro se puso intranquilo y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de ella. Se le dobló una fractura que tenía y chilló horriblemente. Con mucho cuidado, se lo quité a ella y lo cargué con más cuidado. Conmigo se tranquilizó.

-¿Ves? No pienso hacerle nada. – Le sonreí para ver si así cambiaba un poco su actitud conmigo.

-No puedes llevártelo a las Doce Casas. Que yo sepa, no te lo permitirían.

-No. Pero puedo llevarlo a la cabaña de algún caballero de plata o bronce.

Suspiró hastiada.

-Tráelo a mi casa. Cualquier otra persona lo va a matar del asco.

Caminó unos metros delante de mí para guiarme hasta su pequeño hogar. Entramos, y colocó una manta en el suelo donde acosté al perro. Sacó algunos medicamentos para curarlo y yo empecé a aplicárselos.

-¿Habías rescatado a otro animal antes? – le pregunté.

-Cuando puedo. Los chiquillos suelen lastimar conejos, ciervos, jilgueros, gatos… hago lo que puedo. Odio que los maltraten.

Sonreí. Pocas veces había visto gente que sintiera compasión por los animales.

-Yo también.- le respondí. – Creo que en ese tipo de maltratos radica la crueldad.

-¿Y tú qué?- me dijo algo recelosa -¿eres veterinario o qué?

Reí.

-Nada de eso. Sólo aplico lo poco que aprendí de primeros auxilios a personas en este perro.

Se metió a lo que supuse era la cocina, y regresó con un tazón viejo lleno de agua. Se la ofreció al perro, y el animal se incorporó un poco para tratar de beber. Le acaricié la cabeza para ayudar a tranquilizarlo, y la rubia se sentó cerca en una silla.

-No creo que pueda volver a caminar normalmente.- le dije algo serio.

-El caso es que hiciste mucho por él.- me dijo, y sentí que su voz se suavizaba, casi sonriendo. Después, me di cuenta de que se avergonzó por haberse mostrado más simpática conmigo.

Le sonreí, y le extendí la mano.

-Soy Aioros.- le dije.

-Eso ya lo sé. Todos te conocen.- no me dio su mano.

-Era una forma de que me dijeras quién eres tú.

Vi cómo sus orejas se sonrojaban. Me dio la mano muy tímidamente.

-June.

Sonreí y agité su mano para intentar sondear un poco mejor su cosmo. Se sonrojó de lo que hice y estoy seguro de que ella casi se rió.

-Estaré viniendo para ver cómo sigue. ¿Necesitas que traiga algo para que coma?

-¡NO!- dijo casi en un grito. Hizo una pausa en la que pude notar que su cosmo se hacía mucho más amable y blando para conmigo.-No, yo puedo darle pollo hervido, o huesos de res, lo que sea.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de ella para irme.

**Julio, 16**

Te abandoné por más de un mes, pero tengo mis motivos. Los días siguientes al rescate del perro estuve visitando a June de a diario para ver cómo estaba el pobre. Aunque al principio era algo arisca y tosca conmigo, me di cuenta de que no es tan difícil de carácter como mi cuñada Marin, quien aún a estas alturas apenas me saluda levantando la mano, y no me habla para nada.

Los primeros tres días de visita "rigurosa" fue un mero pretexto para mí, pues June me pareció interesante por su timidez desde un principio. Sí, es guapa, pero aunque nadie me crea, eso no es lo primero en lo que me fijo. Bueno… a veces. Creíamos que el perro (al que ella terminó nombrando _Kelno_) perdería una pata. Pero no fue así. _Kelno_ empezó a caminar de nuevo, aunque ligeramente cojo del cuarto trasero izquierdo. Era tan activo y vivaracho que dimos por hecho que ya estaba recuperado, por lo tanto yo ya no tenía motivos para ver a June.

Ésto era una lástima, ya que habíamos empezado a llevarnos bien poco a poco. Es una persona muy sencilla e inteligente, y con un sentido del humor algo ácido. De toda la gente que conozco en el santuario, es de aquellas poquísimas que tienen el hábito de leer y cultivarse. Con el paso de los días, mis compañeros de la Orden Dorada, muy en especial Milo y Máscara Mortal comenzaban a hacer bromitas con respecto a mi amistad con ella, pero no les di la mínima importancia.

Cuando _Kelno_ mejoró por completo, me sentí sin razón para volver a casa de June y me enojé un poco por ello. Creo que, tontamente, me enojé tanto con ella como conmigo, y para no topármela, me pasaba los días en casa de Aioria, jugando videojuegos con él, con Milo, y con los demás. Estábamos tan viciados que casi nos peleábamos por los controles, tanto que tuvimos que organizarnos por turnos para jugar. Cuando a los demás se les pasó la fiebre de esos videojuegos, yo continuaba tan absorto que me pasaba toda la noche jugando, y dormía unas cuantas horas en el sofá de Aioria.

Me di cuenta de que llegó el momento en que a mi hermano le molestaba mi vicio y mi continua presencia, hasta me pidió que me fuera a mi casa a dormir. Pero sólo le decía que sí, mientras que seguía jugando, apenas tomando refresco de botella y comida rápida. Ni siquiera me había rasurado, me ardían los ojos, y me hedía la boca.

Un día mientras yo jugaba enajenado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y tapado con una sábana, entró a la sala mi hermano acompañado de Marin, y con ella venía hablando June, para mi sorpresa. A Marin le dio una especie de risa irónica verme en ese estado de descuido; pero cuando June me miró, sentí su sorpresa, y al instante le puse pausa al juego e intenté peinarme con los dedos, y bajé los pies del sofá. Me puse un cojín en el regazo, según yo para disimular que andaba en pijama.

-¡Hola!- me saludó con voz alegre y caminó hacia donde yo estaba. –¿A estas horas y en estas fachas? ¿Estás enfermo?

Tragué saliva y dibujé una sonrisa idiota.

-No, no estoy enfermo, es sólo que…

-Está viciado con el juego.- dijo Aioria desde la cocina.

June rió.

-Enséñame a jugar, si tan bueno está. –Cuando me dijo eso, se acercó tanto a mi cara, que me hice para atrás para que no oliera mi aliento horroroso. Yo me moría de pena, pero no me quedó de otra que hacer lo que me había pedido, y la dejé que jugara un rato, mientras aproveché ir rápidamente a mi casa a bañarme, rasurarme y lavarme bien la boca.

Después de aquel reencuentro, en el que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba June, continué visitándola a su casa, donde nos quedábamos hasta la madrugada platicando y riendo por tonterías. Sí, me llegué a sentir bastante culpable, yo tengo 28 años y ella es una niña de 16. Asco de mí mismo fue lo que sentí cuando, estando ella sentada junto a mí, y casi quedándose dormida por la hora que era, la besé en el cuello, bajo la oreja.

Ella se despertó, y acercó su cara a la mía. Sí, la máscara era un impedimento, pero por más que quiso no se la quitó; sólo me acarició la cara y las manos, y dulcemente me dejó que le besara el cabello, el cuello, el pecho, los hombros y las manos. Me entraron unas ganas mortales de arrancarle esa monstruosidad fría y metálica de la cara para desgastarme su boca a besos, pero tuve que hacerme a la idea de que posiblemente yo no sea el indicado para ver su cara, y me conformé con susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la quiero. Lo que quedó de la noche, nos quedamos dormidos tomados de la mano en el sofá. Cuando amaneció, mis sentimientos me impedían irme de allí, y ella me hizo de desayunar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Disculpen esta cursilería... ¡Juro que en el próximo capítulo habrá acción! If you know what I mean :p]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a las valiosas personas que me han leído en lo poco que he hecho. Ofrezco una sincera disculpa por tanto retraso para actualizar. No daré excusas, en realidad salen sobrando. Simplemente les agradeceré por su paciencia y sus anteriores reviews, son muy valiosos para mí. Pero ya estuvo suave de introducciones, vamos al grano.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Toei Animation. Yo los uso con fines experimentales y recreativos y sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene LEMON. (con June)**

**Julio, 30**

Han pasado pocos días, pero las cosas que en ellos sucedieron involucran una cantidad de emociones que me parecen meses o años.

Cuando amaneció después de aquella primera noche que dormí junto a June en su sofá, desayunamos juntos y me costó tanto separarme de ella que la abracé y nos echamos en su cama, sólo a estar abrazados y mirarnos en completa paz. Me desordenó el cabello por jugar con él, y vi que de su máscara salía una lágrima. Besé la frente fría de su máscara y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Un rato después me resigné a que teníamos que separarnos para regresar a la rutina de nuestras obligaciones, y salí de su casa.

Cuando me vieron, las burlas de Máscara Mortal, Milo, Afrodita y Kanon no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Vaya, amigo! ¡Por fin perdiste la virginidad! ¿Qué se siente?- me dijo riendo el sueco.

-Espero que no hayas terminado antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?- me dijo burlón MM – Digo, si es que lograste pararlo.

Yo seguí haciendo ejercicio, aunque no pude disimular la pena que me producía lo que decían.

-¿Tú la partiste en dos? – preguntó Kanon en el tono más vulgar que se le pueda conocer - ¿O te dejaste montar?

-Ustedes no la conocen. – Les escupí por fin, bien molesto.

Saga les lanzó una mirada inquisidora para que se callaran. La mayoría le tienen un gran respeto a él, así que disimularon sus risas y se alejaron de mí.

Al anochecer mis ganas me empujaron de nuevo a la cabaña de la hermosa rubia. Me recibió colgándose de mi cuello y jalándome al interior de su hogar donde nos arrojamos al sofá a que yo la inundara de besos. Lo que voy a escribir a continuación me produce hoy una culpa inmensa por considerar la edad que tiene June, pero en ese preciso momento yo no estaba pensando.

Tanto tiempo pasamos en el sofá entre esos abrazos y caricias que algo en mí se despertó. Impulsivamente le quité la blusa y me bajé el pantalón. Se me arqueó el espinazo cuando ella posó su mano entre mis piernas, y también me bajé la ropa interior. Ella lanzó una exclamación cuando me vio erecto, y la sentí asustada. Yo ya estaba hasta jadeando.

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunté.

-…No.- me dijo con un hilo de voz, avergonzada.- Es que…

-¿Quieres que lo guarde?

-Es muy grande.

Si bien ese comentario me elevó el ego hasta los cielos, yo no creo que mi pene sea tan grande como ella lo consideraba.

Lo tocó un poco, pero con notorio miedo; comprendí lo que sentía, y avergonzado, me puse la ropa en su lugar. Le di su blusa para que se la volviera a poner: me sentía el canalla más pervertido de todos.

-Perdóname, June, no estaba pensando, fui un…

-No te preocupes.- me increpó. –Yo te quiero. –Sentí que me sonrió debajo de la fría máscara.- Aunque no creo que todavía sea el momento de que nosotros…

-Claro que no, hermosa.- me acerqué a ella casi llorando de la pena.- Será en el momento que tú lo desees, y con alguien mejor. Tú eres una nena y yo soy casi un viejo.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo riendo.

Apagó las luces y nos quedamos en la penumbra. Se me acercó, y levantando un poco su máscara, me dio un beso en la boca.

Hoy, tengo miedo, y al mismo tiempo, siento ansias (que conllevan sentimiento de culpa), y es porque en los últimos días hemos pasado tanto tiempo en su cama acariciándonos todo el cuerpo, y tan cerca de desnudarnos uno al otro, que lo inevitable podría pasar en cualquier momento, y temo que me falle el auto-control. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda yo hacer, porque cada una de estas noches he caído rendido a la ambrosía de su piel casi completamente desnuda: es el descontrol que me produce verla en su ropa interior, y permitirle recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos curiosas.

**Agosto, 2**

Me invade aún un poco el nerviosismo, pero ese sentimiento no es nada comparado con la felicidad y satisfacción (tanto emocional como física, ¿por qué no?). Las manos aún me tiemblan: de la emoción, de incredulidad, y también del reciente clímax que experimenté, que no había sentido en tantos años. Pero, si no lo escribo ahora, con el pasar del tiempo lo olvidaré y no me será posible plasmar ni recordar lo que he sentido.

Lo que tanto temíamos June y yo (lo temíamos, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseábamos) sucedió recién anoche temprano. Compartimos tanto tiempo tocándonos en su cama, que llegó el momento en que ella misma me empezó a quitar la ropa pacientemente y emitiendo unos gemiditos leves que me resultaban irresistibles. Al verme desnudo a media luz distinguí de nuevo su pecho y sus orejas sonrojadas; hizo una pausa en la que supuse que estaba asimilando esa imagen de mí. Noté que no quería ver mi órgano porque ya estaba muy rígido y secretando líquido.

Al verla así traté de contenerme un poco y busqué mi ropa interior para ponérmela, pero cuando hallé mi bóxer, me tomó la mano para detenerme. Ese mensaje fue suficiente para detonar mis ansias y quitarle la blusa: casi se la arranqué. Lo mismo hice con el pantalón de entrenamiento que traía y de nuevo la tuve debajo de mí en ropa interior. La pequeñísima braga azul que traía puesta hizo que yo casi lanzara un rugido, y le besé el vientre para luego tratar de quitarle el sostén. No pude. Fue June la que, con una risita, se tuvo que desabrochar la maldita prenda porque se me estaba bajando la erección.

Cuando vi sus pechos libres de aquella atadura, me volví a poner tan rígido como antes, o tal vez más. Me lancé sobre esas dos frutas, medianas, redondas, maduras, pálidas… saboreé sus pezones al grado de parecerme a un niño de pecho. Sí, me encantaría ser de nuevo un niño de pecho sólo para alimentarme a cada momento de esos senos gloriosos y suaves que al movimiento se balancean tan deliciosamente. Me extasiaban los suspiros largos y agudos que lanzaba cuando mi lengua recorría la piel caliente de sus pechos blancos, sus aureolas, y cuando sus pezones quedaban entre mis labios, se estremecía toda, y se aferraba de mi cabeza y de mi espalda, como si estuviera desfalleciendo.

Cuando nuestros labios estuvieron empapados de saliva, posé mi mano en su cadera para empezar a jugar con la última prenda que quedaba y que guardaba el tesoro que mi masculinidad buscaba. Hice el intento de bajarla, pero June en un impulso alejó sus caderas de mí un poco y me detuvo gimiendo un "No".

-…¿Pasa algo?...- mi voz era apenas un hilo espectral.- ¿Nos detenemos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con un gesto casi infantil. Yo traté de disminuir mis jadeos para volver a hablar:

-Me detengo si quieres. Mira a dónde hemos llegado.

-No es eso…

Me abrazó y se acostó boca arriba, llevando mi cuerpo de nuevo hacia ella. Otra vez, mi mano se dirigió a su braga, pero logré bajarla con algo de dificultad porque (creo sin querer) cerró las piernas. Miré su monte de Venus blanco y límpido, y esa línea que divide su intimidad; apenas puse mis dedos sobre ésta, ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunté.

-Aioros…- me dijo con voz algo preocupada y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.- Nunca nadie me había visto… allí.

Sentí como si algo dentro de mi caja torácica se retorciera. "Por todos los cielos, estoy a punto de desflorar a una niña", pensé. Ya lo había sospechado antes, pero sólo hasta que ella me lo confirmó sentí un poco de miedo. Me temblaron las manos y tenía el pecho agitado, pero entre mis piernas seguía encendido.

-Si no quieres continuar con esto,- me dijo ella casi con miedo- lo comprendo.

Sujeté su espalda y la miré a los ojos.

-No quiero nada que tú no quieras, June.

Sentí por su cosmo que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo quiero hacerlo…- me dijo, por fin.- Quiero estar contigo así.

Sonreí. Volví a colocar mi mano entre sus piernas, y esta vez cedió un poco.

-Por favor… hazlo con cuidado.- me dijo en un murmullo.

-Lo haré despacio.- Dije esto como si fuese un experimentado, pero en realidad apenas había tenido una experiencia o dos anteriormente.

-No me refiero sólo a eso… es la primera vez que alguien me demuestra afecto… que le gusta estar conmigo. No rompas eso, la ilusión que hemos forjado.

Eso que me dijo me enterneció tanto que le besé la sien y me sujeté de nuevo a sus caderas.

Después de pasar con suavidad mis manos por sus muslos, logré hacer que éstos se separaran. Volví a poner mis dedos en aquella pequeña línea entre sus ingles y abrí los dos pliegues que cerraban su flor. Ella lanzó un suspiro discreto. Allí descubrí un botoncito rojizo de carne, encendido, y más allá, otros pliegues, húmedos y pequeños. Me vi tentado a acariciar su botón, y cuando lo hice, soltó una risita placentera; eso me encantó, así que dejé que mis dedos continuaran jugando entre sus labios húmedos, hasta que hallé una pequeñísima entrada. No quise invadir allí –no aún-, y continué tocándola al darme cuenta de que entre más lo hacía, más se humedecía, y eso me fascinaba: su olor me invadía los sentidos y me hacía perder el juicio, como un licántropo.

No pude controlar el frenesí y mi boca empezó a probar con arrebato aquella fruta prohibida, y cuando lo hice, ella se arqueó toda, y su gemido descarado me transformó en una bestia. Hice y deshice su vulva tierna con mi hambre desenfrenada, pero llegó un momento en el que ella se levantó en la cama y me hizo detener. Me acosté de nuevo a su lado, y, con un temor infantil, posó sus dedos en la punta roja de mi miembro erguido. Soltó una risita muy nerviosa, y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ve acostumbrándote a él.- le dije en broma.

Luego tomé su mano para guiarla de arriba abajo por todo mi órgano húmedo; sentirla recorrer cada uno de sus relieves y venas me invadió el cuerpo de un trance que me erizó toda la piel. Continuó ella sola dándome placer así, pero no lo soporté mucho tiempo, pues de nuevo me impuse por encima de ella con una cara de poseído, para devorar su cuello y volver a estimular sus labios íntimos y su botón. Ella se retorció de placer, pero de nuevo su cosmo me reveló que temía por lo que venía. Me apegué a su cuerpo, y con mi mano levanté uno de sus muslos para sujetarlo bien, y empecé a dirigirme hacia la entrada de su cuerpo. Me puse algo nervioso al acordarme de lo que hace días comentaba Shura con Milo y los demás: _Virgen mas virgen, igual a desastre total_. Temí por un momento por mi situación, pues yo era casi-virgen, y ella, totalmente virgen. Decidí que aquello no me afectara, y acerqué mi cara a su oído para murmurarle con voz tranquila lo hermosa que era, y poco a poco me fui insertando en ella.

Cuando recién ingresó la cabeza, mi boca se abría al sentirme entrar en aquel refugio húmedo, pero ella chilló un poco.

-¿Me salgo?- le pregunté jadeante.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y yo continué.

Seguí entrando a su cuerpo lo más lento que pude, pero ella no dejaba de apretarme con sus piernas y brazos, e hiperventilar. Esto me hizo sentir algo culpable. Cuando por fin toqué el fondo de su cérvix, aulló de dolor y tembló todo su cuerpo. Intenté tranquilizarla con caricias y palabras suaves y diciéndole _Shh _al oído, pero no logré gran cosa. La chica con la que lo hice la primera vez reaccionó aún peor, y eso fue un gran trauma: no permitiría que con June fuera igual, así que le permití arañarme, gritar y todo lo que necesitara para distraer el dolor de que yo rompía las barreras de su pureza.

-Dime ¿quieres que me salga?- le pregunté otra vez.

-No… sigue.- me dijo con voz lastimera.

Yo ya no podía contenerme. Todo mi miembro palpitaba rodeado de aquella gloriosa estrechez que me estrujaba –casi mordía-, y mis fluidos, mezclados con los de ella, lo hacían resbalar y deslizarse deliciosamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Aquello era el paraíso. Yo no podía dejar de jadear embelesado en el oído de June, mientras la pobre contenía sus quejidos y aferraba sus manos a la almohada.

Me hubiese encantado que no tuviera la maldita máscara, para besarla, para intentar así distraer el sufrimiento que yo le causaba al robarme su flor. Se sujetó fuertemente al barandal de la cama cuando mi pelvis se movió con mayor rapidez y la fricción de mi pene le era mucho más molesta. La tomé del cabello para tratar de calmarla mientras mi escroto golpeaba su trasero. Mi velocidad la hizo gritar más, pero esta vez no traté de contenerla. En realidad, me excitan demasiado sus gritos.

Después de un largo rato de estar forcejeando como animales salvajes, sentí que venía a mí un espasmo inminente, como si un volcán estuviese a punto de hacer erupción. En tanto que la "lava" del volcán amenazaba con salir, ese espasmo punzante y terriblemente placentero se apoderaba más y más de mí. Todo mojado de sudor, agotado, y con el espinazo erizado, respiré agitadamente en lo que ese "volcán" llegaba poco a poco al tope, hasta que reventé en un suspiro largo, casi un gruñido, cuando mi cuerpo estalló en placer y me derramé completamente.

El suspiro que solté con la última gota anunció a June que ya todo había terminado, y ella me imitó suspirando dulcemente. Por un momento me quedé suspendido sobre de ella. De la punta de mi nariz resbaló una gota grande de sudor y cayó en la máscara metálica; después, se deslizó, y se mezcló con las lágrimas que se le escapaban a ella por los laterales de su cara.

Me desplomé a su lado y tragué saliva para luego llenar mis pulmones de aire nuevamente. Tanto June como yo miramos cómo mi miembro regresaba a su tamaño normal, y nos dimos cuenta de que estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. Luego volteé a verla a ella: entre sus piernas corría mi semen, y otro poco de sangre. Me tomó de la mano y yo le sonreí. No sólo la empapé de mi semilla, sino también de mi sudor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó con ternura.

Claro que me sentía mejor. Me sentía extremadamente bien, liberé mi cuerpo de un fluido retenido por muchos días, además de que había hecho mía aquella hermosura rubia que compartía su cama conmigo: me encanta pensar que su cuerpo es mío, sólo para mí, que esa hermosísima mujer llorará de placer diciendo mi nombre en cuanto su cuerpo se amolde a mí. Amo pensar en esas gotas de sangre, es como si fueran la prueba de que yo he sido el primer osado en penetrar a ese paraíso prohibido, que yo obtuve la llave.

-Sí.- fue lo único que le respondí.

Me tapó los ojos, se levantó un poco la máscara, y me besó con suavidad los labios. Se la volvió a acomodar, y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para observarme ensimismada.

-Perdóname. Te dolió mucho. Me comporté como un monstruo.

Me hizo callar con sus dedos.

-Con el tiempo harás que no me duela, ¿verdad?- me dijo con voz risueña.

-El día en que te acostumbres, voy a hacer que te quedes sin voz de tanto gritar de placer, que me pidas cada día que te devore para hacerte llegar a los cielos… me vas a pedir que nunca salga de ti.

-Es una promesa.

Dormimos unas pocas horas. Durante la madrugada y las primeras horas de la mañana, repetimos el acto dos veces, hasta que la obligación nos arrebató de la cama. Nos bañamos juntos, y yo partí a mis tareas, y ella a las suyas, con la promesa de estar juntos de nuevo cuando vuelva a caer la noche.


End file.
